Furs: Turbulence
by FrostWalkingFox
Summary: It is the Year 2018. A time of misery, sickness and sadness in the world, for an unsuspecting couple they will face trial that test their love for each other and themselves. (This Story is Inspired By AMangledMisfit's story Furs this story takes place in the same universe and timeframe but follow's my character's ((Fun fact my Furs was the first spinoff Misfit allowed to be done ))
1. Pilot

**This Story is Inspired By AMangledMisfit's story Furs this story takes place in the same universe and timeframe but follow's my character's and before you light the pitchforks and torches me and AMangledMisfit have disguised this all and I have been given the okay to do this**

It is the Year 2018. A time of misery, sickness and sadness in the world.

"Hey Michael Come here" A voice called out from the living room

"One second Kara" I hollered back. Whilst walking towards the living room I was putting my shirt on needless to say it got stuck on my head and I walked into a wall

"Ha-Ha" She laughed

"I'll remember to laugh at you next time something like this happens to you" I said

"Now be nice"

"Or what?" I gave her a cocky smile

"Or this" She pulled me close to her and then kissed me

"And you call that a punishment?" I ask

"Only if you want it to be"

"I'm going to refrain from commenting. Anyways you needed me?"

"Yeah look at the news" she sat down on the couch and I sat next to her

"Now in the headlines… the American president Stan Bailey has been escorted to a private underground bunker due to the overwhelming aggression by the rebels… president is considering the use of peacekeeper tactical cruise missiles"

My phone started to ring "Hmm? Oh hey it's my mom"

"Answer it" Kara said

"Well quiet down will you" I picked up the phone "Hi mom how are you?"

"Me and your father are good when are you coming down here?"

"Uhh in the next few hours I believe"

"Okay see you then"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Michael"

I put the phone down and got up "We should start getting ready eh?" I asked

"Yeah we should it will be so good to see your parents"

"I'm so excited honestly it's been 3 years since I've seen them" I Said

"Well what do you expect you were overseas" She said

"Yeah I know which reminds me of why my parents are up there anyways"

"They moved there remember?"

"But I thought they were Canadian"

"Of course they are but they decided to move there while I stayed here besides they can come and go as they please they have dual citizenships"

"Oh right" Kara turned away sheepishly

"Hey it is okay you didn't remember I wouldn't expect you too"

"Yeah okay"

We both began to pack up our bags for the flight out to America… flight is they only way Canadians can get in anymore given the fact that their stupid president Stan bailey put a trench between us and we had to pay increased fair for tickets. Again because of their stupid president.

"Hey Michael do we need these?" she held up my Combat boots

"Yeah bring them with… they are my only other pair of shoes" I said

She nodded and put them in, I continued to pack some clothes until we were done

"Well it looks like we got everything" I said she nodded in approval and hugged me

"Let's go" she said

She went outside to put what we needed into the trunk of the taxi while I turned everything off and locked the door running to the cab I got in beside her and we left for the Toronto Pearson international airport

(Time skip)

We got to the airport and I stayed in the cab to pay the driver

"How much?" I asked

"$56.98" He said

"Okay then… keep the tip and thanks"

He smiled and got out of the cab to help us with our bags

"Bye" Kara said and he drove off "Okay let's get inside before we get soaked"

"Agreed" I said picking up some bags and running with her "Okay Flight 601130" I mumble to no-one in particular

"Hey Michael over here" Kara snapped me out of my daze and I walked over to her the plane was already boarding

"Well aint that lucky" I said

Kara smiled at me

"Next!" the attendant called I walked up to the stand and was allowed on as was Kara we took our seats and put our bags away

"Attention all passenger's this is your captain speaking we will take off from the Pearson international airport and our flight will be around 8 hours long"

(3 and a half hours later)

I was watching out the window only to notice streaks in the one of which passed by the plane the pilot pulled a hard left and those of us inside lurched to the side "GEEZ" I yelled the pilot stabilized the plane and I saw one of the streaks fly by us again then steeply dive down and an explosion ensued

"That cloud the way it's forming… oh shit" I began to brace

"What's wrong Michael that streak that went by it was a nuclear missile"

Her face fell "were going to die aren't we?"

I shook my head but I knew that she probably knew the answer already still holding on an EMP hit the plane and we lost all power oxygen masks came down and being a soldier I stayed calm, because of my calmness Kara was also calm she gave me a look of terror though so I grabbed her hand squeezing it to reassure her. I looked out my window again and noted that the ground was getting closer we probably had 2 more minutes before we hit the ground so in those few minutes I looked her in the eyes and exchanged silent words with her then Blackness took me.

(Kara POV/ 1 week after crash)

"Wha…" I stammered I undid the buckle of my seat and looked to my right hoping to see Michael alive but I saw him unconscious with blood running out of his nose, mouth and eyes "Michael!" I yelled I crawled the small distance and put my hand on his neck to check for a pulse to my relief it was there albeit weak but there. I heard groaning coming from somewhere else in the plane so I got up to check… "Ow" I put weight on my legs and the left one almost gave out 'Must be injured' I thought "Hello?" I called out hoping to get a response

"Ugh… I-I *Cough* I'm back here" the voice called

"I'm coming I just my leg hurts!" I responded wondering if I should leave Michael 'What would he do if it were me in his position?' I thought 'he'd go get the survivors he could find and try to get medicine and medics to help' so with that thought I continued forward to see a few others still alive and moving

"You're the girl who was with that soldier right?"

"Yes he- uh he is unconscious and he needs help"

"Well milady today is your lucky day me and Benson here are Doctors. My buckle is stuck and he can't get it undone maybe you can help?"

I look and note that it was jammed into the clasp "I know I'll get his knife and cut it give me one second" I said returning to Michael's bags to get his Bowie knife "Hah bingo!" I yelled. I picked it up and returned to the pinned doctor "Stay still let me cut the straps" I said and began to saw away at it "Almost there" the rope gave way and the doctor fell out of his seat

"So I guess the plane is over turned?" he asked

"So it seems" I reply I put the knife into one of my pockets and helped the doctor up "So I know Bensons name what's yours?" I ask

"Arthur"

"Nice name… I suppose you'd like mine now?" I ask

"Please and thank you" he replied

"My name is Kara and my Boyfriend is Michael" I said happily "though with his condition I don't think he'll make it"

"Well let me and Ben see him" the doctor said

"Uh yeah okay is anyone else awake assuming anyone else survived?"

"Well I saw two attendants and the Co-pilot I asked them to go up and down the plane to find others. I do hope there are other survivors" he said in a somber tone

"As do I. anyways here is Michael please tell me you can help him"

"Leave the room for a bit, me and Ben will figure it out okay" he said

"But I just- I just don't want to leave him" I Stated almost in tears

Arthur put his hand on my shoulder "It'll be okay… and I know how you feel I had to do surgery on my child once and my every move I thought I would kill him yet with perseverance I didn't through determination I helped him survive and we can do the same all of us even Michael there" Arthur said. He gave me a reassuring smile and shooed me out

' _okay- okay I need to keep myself calm'_ I thought whilst looking throughout the plane I ran into the two attendants and the co-pilot who had found five other people I nodded to them and walked away _'I'm going to look outside'_ I continued my train of thought I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw so I stepped outside to get a better look.

(Outside plane)

"Oh my god" I gasped and put my hand to my mouth "It's all burning… everything" I stayed where I was I couldn't move I was so shocked I surveyed the area and took note of everything. Grey, desolate, overturned cars, grass fires out of control, trees that were snapped in half, black clouds billowing smoke into the air. "What has that damn American president done!?" I yelled.

Sometime later I just sat down on the grass outside and waited for Arthur to come find me I started to doze off when I felt a hand on my shoulder "AHH!" I jumped and turned around

"Woah calm down" Arthur smiled a sad smile "Sorry I have a knack for sneaking up on people, sad isn't it?" he asked

"What? Oh yeah it is" I said quietly

"Hey come back inside if that mushroom cloud is anything to be aware of we should be inside" he put his thumb up to it we are outside the blast radius but the radiation can travel in any direction if the wind is right

"Yeah I know… what's wrong with Michael?" I asked

"He uh he's in a coma… with how badly he hit his head its put him under and I don't know when he will wake up… BUT I did stop all of the bleeding and he is stable we set him down on his back and he should be able to stretch out now. And not be upside down" He chuckled at the last part and I shook my head with a smile.

We re-entered the plane and sealed the door so as to try to keep the radiation out if it came this way "So now what?" I ask unsure of what we do

"We wait until the Radiation dies down" Arthur said

"Okay" I respond

"We should scavenge parts of the plane to use in here it could be or the best… also we should see if we can get these damn seats off the roof, maybe use them as padding for the walls to help block out the weather out" The co-pilot said

"Uh okay?" I respond curious as to hoe we'd get the seats down

"But we have no way to unbolt them" an attendant said

"Uh I was a mechanic…" one of the survivors piped up "I might be able to figure it out" He said

"Okay we should have enough food for a few days… it should be enough to let the Radiation settle down" Benson said and the second attendant nodded

"Okay then so those of us who don't have jobs will just work on the interior with the mechanic" I said

"Uh… My name is Daniel" He said

"Okay then Daniel" I say "Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming years. Stand fast, stand strong, stand together" Each of them nodded "Let's go to work" and with that we all do what we had to do to survive.

(5 years after crash)

Though the radiation was not as lethal as we thought it did have a significant side effect and that was… we uh we got animal like features Tails, Ears… and some people got wholly turned into a full Fur… Benson has so kindly dubbed us. I was one of the last to mutate

"Oh my god this hurts so much" I groaned aloud

"I know… but you must try to stay still"

"How can I stay still when it feels like I'm going to explode?" I asked

"Fine let me see if I can find some Tylenol for you" Arthur walked away

' _Ugh it feels like someone injected liquid fire into my veins'_ I thought trying to hold still.

Arthur came back some time later with a bottle of water and Tylenol in hand "Here you go" He gave it to me

I looked at Michael and sighed "He's lucky he is in a coma and doesn't have to feel his transformation or mutation… whatever you want to a call it!"

Arthur laughed lightly "Yes that may be true but the pain will more than likely be there when he wakes up there's a 50/50 chance of that happening"

"I hope he does feel it… but I- I hope he wakes up sometime soon"

"If I had more medical supplies I might have been able to wake him from it but now it comes down to his body waking itself up all I can do now is help guide it"

"Yeah I suppose that's true" I said "you know something" I said "We were going to new York to see his parents they moved from Canada to America a few years ago and we were going there to see them" I said

"That's nice but as fate would have it you didn't get there" Arthur said "now go to sleep"

"Mmm… fine" I mumbled going under

"Such a good child she is" Arthur said putting a blanket on me "Naïve but kind hearted" He walked out of the room and blew out the candles.

(13 years later)

"Ugh my head hurts" I rolled out of the makeshift bead I had made and went out to see who else in our group of survivors was awake

"Mornin" Benson said "Where's Daniel?" I ask

"Should be in his makeshift workshop"

"Thanks" I waved to Arthur as I walked by he nodded to me whilst I walked past _'well at least some of us are awake now where is Daniel that fucking fox… maybe he's finally done fixing the truck we found… that's the question'_ I thought "Hey Daniel!" I yelled getting his attention

"What?"

"Is it done yet?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking" He said

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been trying to make some makeshift doors for it but nothings working" He admitted

I shook my head and face palmed "But given the fact it's done we can use it to get supplies now right?"

"Yes we can use it now"

"Good because we are going today" I said

"Oh?"

"Yeah you and me Daniel we are going to get supplies together" I smiled

"Okay then" He got in and turned it on "Shall we?"

"Aye we shall" I said mounting the truck I entered my thoughts _'I wonder what Mike would think about me now I mean I have wolf ears and a tail… granted he has the exact same but. No I shouldn't worry he always told me he'd love me no matter what happened'_ I thought

Daniel woke me from my thoughts to tell me we were nearing the our lady of hope hospital **(Fallout 3 reference)**

"Okay so… we go in through the ER and get all we can medical supply wise and then double back to the Walmart we saw on the way here?" he asked

"That's the plan" I said

The trip was very uneventful and we returned home. Once there Benson was waiting for us and had us follow him

"What's the matter?" I ask

"The British are sending people to come and rescue us but we need to get to a dock of some kind"

"Oh sounds important" I said running to the radio room

"Arthur" Daniel asked

"Hush!"

"Fine screw you too" He muttered

"Listen"

"To any and all who can hear this the UK has launched an effort to rescue any survivors from the nuclear strikes 18 years ago… if you are inland and have no docks around you we request you send a messenger to one of the ship docks or find one of the many convoy's we will put out and tell them where your home is situated… message repeats"

I turned the radio off "So what now?" I ask

"Someone has to go to the Dock inside the city" Arthur said "But someone has to go"

Everyone backed out except for me "I guess it's me then" I said. I walked away disappointed I hoped I could've stayed so I could watch over Michael but I guess not in my mindless walking I ended up in his room

"Hey Mike I know you can't hear me but when… if you wake up I won't be here I will be getting rescue for us I hope you'll understand" I hugged him one last time before gathering some things I needed "Rest well" I said before leaving the room

"Hey Kara before you leave I uh well take care and be safe don't get killed" Arthur said

"I'll try my best but no promises" I said smiling I hugged him shortly after and got in the truck "Bye everyone I hope I'll see you later and Arthur… Take care of Mike please"

"He'll be safe with me" He said I nodded and drove off

' _Here goes nothing…. I just hope he remembers our relationship when he wakes up'_ I thought

 **So that concludes the prologue to this story thanks to AMangledMisfit for allowing me to do this.**

 **In case you must know all of this takes place during AMangledMisfits story just by my OC's POV also MY two OC's Kara and Michael are in a relationship if I didn't make it clear enough Anyways feel free to Favorite or leave a comment**


	2. The World As i knew it Is

**So… I uh I know that I probably could have updated this sooner but since school started again I have not been writing… so I'm going to do my best I also hope to schedule a time a new chapter will go up anyways here is another installment of Furs: Turbulence**

 **REVISED A/N**

 **I'm SO. SO sorry about not posting School dropped a huge payload on me and I wasn't prepared. But I am now so expect a schedule for the next chapters soon Even if they are small :) Have fun all**

 **Horrible Writers block sorry**

(Michael POV)

" _He's Waking up!"_ a muffled voice called out

"Who? Where?" I barely choked out my vision was shaded and blurry my hearing was clearing up but it all sounded really far away

" _Hey don't move too fast"_ The same voice called out to me

"Mmm" my face was covered by a warm wet cloth my Hearing clearing up more and more

"Hey? Hey!? Can you hear me?"

"Yes" my voice hoarse as I replied

"Take it easy we don't want you to strain yourself as it stands she threatened to hurt me badly if anything happened to you"

"What..? Who?"

"Kara, she threatened to kill me or alteast hurt me in many ways if something happened to you"

"Oh? Where is she?"

"She… She's gone, left to get help from the British Army"

"WHAT!"

"She did it to help you, to get the medical help I can't provide you"

"Why what happened?"

"It's been 18 years since the plane crashed"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me you've been in a coma for all of it" The guy looked at me "Sorry I couldn't do more"

"Don't worry its okay" I looked him in the eyes and noticed the Ears on his head "Uhh. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Heh Yeah the Radiation had some side effects on us" he got a mirror for me to look into "See for yourself"

"I looked at myself and saw the Ears and Tail that of which were wolf like in nature"

"You might feel pain as you weren't awake for you to get over the pain but who knows anything can happen" he said "I'll leave so you can get into your clothing and out of that hospital gown"

"Thanks Doc… I'm assuming you're a doctor"

"You're correct lad" He said walking out

"I have a rendezvous with death and pledged to my word I am true...I shall not fail that rendezvous we all have that Rendezvous at some point..." I said putting my clothing on or what I assumed was mine

Someone knocked at the door "Yes come in"

"You're done changing?"

"Clearly" I smiled

"Shall we?" The doctor said

"Yes what's your name By the way?" I ask

"Oh me I'm Arthur I was in the Seat Behind you 18 years ago"

"Damn, well assuming Kara didn't tell you my name is…"

"Micheal I know she wouldn't stop worrying about you, you know"

"Oh?"

"Yeah wouldn't shut up about you honestly I found it quite amusing"

I gave a light chuckle and walked with Arthur once we got to the control room for the makeshift home I stood there and took in the sights it was just like a military base set up. Lights illuminating the Area People going back and forth exchanging reports when they saw me they did a double take

"He's awake?"

"Yes" Arthur said

"That's good... you come here"

I pointed to myself

"Yes you!"

"Hey He has not been awake for 18 years give him a break okay" Arthur said

"I don't care we have a place to take care of"

I looked at Arthur confused "You said Kara Left right?"

"Around two years ago… or something like that"

"She never came back?"

"No…"

"Goddamn it" I said annoyed

"What?"

"Well the Brits probably made off with her" I said "Experiment on her maybe"

"I doubt that very much" Arthur said

"Whatever" I muttered I found my way outside and sat there wondering what my next move was

(Time skip/ 4 days after Mike awakens)

"Alert, Alert Unknowns on the horizon everyone to your stations"

I ran into the Command room "I read Kara's Journal she said there was only 23 of you all"

"We found survivors" The Former US Army National guard captain said

"Okay Lady do you have a problem?"

"Maybe"

"Lady so help me do you know my rank?"

"You don't have one" she said forcefully

"Oh really?" I said "Well then you're in for a rude awakening"

"Why is that?"

"Commander Micheal (Salvo) Lucas…. So you would like to tell me what to do please try again"

"Sir I was unaware you were…"

"Don't worry you couldn't have known honestly besides I am… Was Canadian Army"

"Oh so then rank doesn't really apply does it?" She asked

"Not really but still could've asked" I said

"Fair enough" She said "Anyways…" She turned around to talk to the people in there

I looked at Arthur "How many people have you gotten since Kara left?"

"Somewhere in the numbers of 50 to 100 why?"

"I was curious because you have a damn militia" I said smiling

"So we have some unknown's inbound you all know the drill. Try to make contact if that doesn't work fire a warning shot if not then lethal force"

"Yes Captain Ma'am"

She looked at the group "Good now move it"

"Eh Captain Do I get a gun?"

"Yeah so-long as you can shoot an M4" She said handing me one

"Hell yeah M4 is my go to gun" I said happily

"We might make good friends then" She said walking outside the flap to the command room fluttering behind her I checked the rifle reloaded it and prepared to be faced with the world I hadn't seen in 18 years…


	3. Cloaked in unyeilding Chaos

"Good God" I stepped out of the Door and my jaw dropped

"Move it" the captain yelled back to me

I sprinted faster than the others, I reloaded my gun on the move and Got into a nice position to flank them when they run past

A Militia man yelled to the captain "Ma'am It's a group of feral's"

"Shit okay Keep going don't let them through"

I lay in wait hoping that one of them would manage to Step near me to take it out "Well I guess my kill count will keep climbing" I said to myself

"Ma'am Help" The man was ripped in half before anyone could help him, his guts spilled everywhere, intestines being eaten by the thing that killed him

"FUCK!" She yelled

I slid under one of the vehicles "Well aint that a bitch Eh?"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" she yelled her voice hoarse

"Fine" One of the Feral's Came up behind me and thanks to my improved hearing I heard it. I spun around, the last second and shoved my guns business end into its mouth pulling the trigger in the process "Messy" I commented

"Fucking funny" The captain walked beside me

"I know I'm the epitome of sarcasm" I said happily

"I don't even… Know what just keep killing these fuckers"

"Gladly" I said Moving off to engage the feral's. One by one they fell to the impromptu militia yet I couldn't help feel that it was a losing battle "Damn it I ran out of ammo!" I yelled to one of the militia men who nodded and went to get more for me I yanked the Kukri knife I kept hidden out and began to eviscerate the Feral's "Alright mother fuckers let's dance" I Ran to the nearest Feral and lodged my knife deep into its mid-section, twisting the knife I pulled it out and then sheathed it in the same feral's skull, once again pulling it out in hopes of a quick reaction time. It didn't help me in the slightest as I was thrown backwards Four feet from a massive Feral "Oww fuck me" I groaned

"SIR!" a militia man yelled

"GO get the captain"

"But…"

"GO NOW!" I yelled

"I'll be back" he said

"Alright you ugly fuck let's see how tough you are…"

(15 Minutes later)

"You're apparently tougher than you look" I spit blood out of my mouth standing up again it just growled and Punched wildly at me "Fuck" I quickly said getting pummelled into a wall "Why is it always me getting thrown into things!?" I yelled aloud It grabbed me by the throat hoping to choke the life out of me "Damn… *Cough*… Fucker" I wiggled trying to get out of its grasp 'oh the humility' I thought 'dying at the hands of this thing' the world slowly became black and devoid of colour

(Unconsciousness/Dream world)

"Mike Left side don't let that fucker flank us!"

"Yes sir" I shouted and ran off to the left flank "Why do I always get the shitty missions?"

"Because I am your superior!" My Sargent yelled

"Screw you sir!" I yelled taking out the Taliban Fuck that tried to get behind us "Tango down sir"

"Copy that" he got on the radio "Dorothy Drop some lead on these motherfuckers!"

"Solid copy… One away Request splash"

"Copy that standby… Splash confirmed keep that area locked down"

"10-4 Will fire until re-tasked by command"

"Mike Get on the horn and get the tank column up here!" The Sargent yelled

"Yes sir" I sighed getting on the radio "Stalker actual, Rhino actual, and Argon Actual you are cleared to move up Town is clear and Ac-130 Dorothy is clearing remaining hostiles in the surrounding cliffs"

"Solid copy Raptor 1-2 be advised we are rolling in"

"10-4 Happy hunting Raptor 1-2 out" I got off the radio

"Hooah to ashes let's get some grub" The sergeant said

"Aye, aye sir" I responded

(Memory skip 2 years after battle)

The general walked up to the podium "in honor of what these men have accomplished" He turned to us "they are being promoted"

"Lt. Taylor… you are being promoted to "

"Thank you sir" he said saluting

"Cpl. Wilson you are being promoted to sergeant"

"Solid copy sir" He said mimicking Taylor

"Micheal you are being promoted to Commander from "

"Thank you sir!" I saluted

(Another Skip)

"Sir you are being rotated out of active duty and sent home on leave for a year"

"Thank you Cpl." I said

I waited an hour before packing up and leaving the base on a private jet requisitioned for us soldiers going home.

I got home a day later and walked up to my house…. I stood there for a moment before grabbing the spare key, opening the door I hear multiple voices in the living room so I went there first and motioned for them to be quiet they all nodded and allowed me to sneak up on my girlfriend Kara

"BOO!" I yelled picking her up from behind

"Ahh mother…" I squeezed her in a hug to which she kissed me and smiled "Welcome home commander" She said noting the bars on my shoulder

"Hey Babe it's been a while" I said putting her down

Her eyes began to get watery "I missed you Mike"

"And I you" I said the dream world began to shake and I watched everything melt away

"What?"

(Normal life now)

I woke up in a coughing fit "Fuck *Cough* Damn *Cough Cough* what happened

"Well we lost a lot good people but repelled the feral's you held them off long enough to get the kids and women out of the area they will come back in an hour or so"

"I assume they had an armed guard?"

"Of course" she said

"Good" I stood up shakily and with the captains help walked to the infirmary

"You look like death" Arthur said

"Feel like it too" I responded

He laughed and gave me a pain killer "Stay here I want to see if being choked like you were had any adverse effects"

"Okay Doc I won't say no to Bed rest… then again *Cough Cough* I was asleep for what 15 years?"

"Something like that" Arthur said

"Okay… ooh am I supposed to be smelling colours?" I asked

"No" he said chuckling

"Ooh wow you have two heads" I said before conking out cold


	4. Never stopping its March on us

**Yeah I know I didn't do any work on this story… in place of my new fallout story, my mass effect story and the one I will hopefully have done in the next month or two in the form of my Aliens story**

 **So in essence forgive me I never meant to fall so behind on this but as Exams draw near I will slow down so I can focus on those instead of these after the exams I will be doing these full tilt.**

 _Mando'a: Katrakine mhi taabir at kyr'am at mav mies echoy'la O'r Darasuum Dha._

 _English: slowly we march to death to free those lost In the Eternal Dark._

I awoke with a heavy pounding force in my head "oww I think my… *Groan* my- everything hurts" I said sitting up.

"Well It could be worse you know" Arthur said.

"Oh?" I responded.

"You could have had mild brain damage" He said darkly "But something tells me Kara would End me if I even let that happened to you" he finished.

"Yeah probably" I said. I tried to get up.

"Just relax a second, get your bearings" He said.

"You know I hate lying in bed Arthur" I said.

"Well too bad until I asses you and clear you to leave my office you are under my orders no matter what you try to do. Remember I know military regulations too and as of now I outrank you" Arthur said sadistically.

"Goddamn it" I said. Laying back down "Fine I suppose I will stay under your generous hospitality" I finished.

"Thank you for seeing things my way" He said sitting down.

"I hate you though" I said.

"I know, Kara warned me you would say that if I tried to keep you in bed" Arthur said.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I. will. Kill. Kara. She told you pretty much everything about me right?" I asked.

"Mostly. Yeah" Arthur said.

"Fuck" I said lying in bed "So can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes I suppose that's fine" Arthur said. Leaving the room so I could get some sleep.

_Time skip_

I woke up again and got up.

"Yes get up before I said you can" Arthur said.

"Bite me" I said.

"Don't tempt me" Arthur chuckled.

"Eh you won't do anything" I responded.

The captain walked in "gentlemen the British army has made it here we are getting evicted from our lovely home"

"Oh joy" I said.

Arthur said nothing and gathered what he could and walked to the APC's I followed behind with my Gear and guns.

"Hello Yanks" A British soldier said.

"I'm offended" I said.

"Oh?" the Brit said.

"Yeah I'm a Canadian" I responded.

"Well forgive me then" he said.

"It's no worry mate" I said acting like a British person.

He laughed and walked on with me "so you a soldier too?"

"Yeah I was a commander of my own Battalion and well I was never a traditional commander, I was on the front lines more than in the command tents" I said.

"Well then you are a brave lad eh?' he asked.

"You could say that. Yeah" I responded.

"Well get comfy well be driving for some time then a Day boat ride back to England" He said.

I nodded and talked to him about the wars I served in and likewise he shared his time in the English army with me.


End file.
